1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to impedance matching transformers and, more particularly, to a thirty-degree length impedance transformer for substantially matching the impedance as seen from a signal generator to a load.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generator, such as a transmitter, for example, is typically designed to operate into a specific impedance of a network. However, a load (e.g., an antenna) that is coupled to the generator usually does not provide the specific impedance in which the generator is designed to operate.
When the impedance of the load and the impedance as seen by the generator are equal, maximum power is transferred from the generator to the load over a transmission line coupling the generator to the load. If a mismatch between the impedances of the load and generator occurs, however, the power that is not transferred to the load may be returned towards the generator through the transmission line. These rearward-traveling waves may combine with their respective forward-traveling waves along the transmission line, and because of the phase differences along various positions within the line, may cause standing waves in the transmission line by the alternate cancellation and reinforcement of the voltage and current distributed along the transmission line. The larger the standing waves that occur along the transmission line, the greater the mismatch of the impedance of the load that is coupled to the generator.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.